Le regard de celle qu'il aime
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Un regard, un simple regard de cette femme qu'il aime, de cette femme qui l'aime... Un peu de EverElf en mode guimauve, les enfants. Certains soirs, ça fait du bien. Inspiré d'une chanson de Bénabar.


Bonjour, bonsoir &amp; bienvenue !

Dans ma voiture, cet après-midi, alors que je rentrais d'un petit Road Trip en solitaire (et les Road Trip de Zuzu sont toujours exceptionnels...), j'écoutais le dernier CD de l'un de mes artistes français préférés. Et, dans ce fameux album, il y a une chanson qui depuis longtemps me fait penser à un EverElf. Alors, pour tous ceux qui ont adoré mon dernier OS sur ce pairing et qui m'ont réclamé à corps et à cris (... oui, presque), voici donc un nouvel OS sur ce pairing. Un OS plus court cette fois, plus poétique, plus... différent. Je vous laisse apprécier.

Ever et Elf n'appartiennent qu'à Hiro Mashima, je ne vous invente rien de nouveau. Et si vous voulez aller écouter la magnifique chanson qui m'a inspirée (ce que je vous conseille fortement parce qu'elle est vraiment jolie), je nomme Bénabar, Le regard. (après réflexion, cette chanson est très guimauve en fait... un peu à la Elf en mode chewing-gum face à Ever... mouais, une chanson EverElf en somme)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Le regard de celle qu'il aime**

Un instant, un furtif instant, une seconde en suspension, un regard. Juste un regard, qu'elle me lance par-dessus son épaule.

J'ai l'habitude, je le vois tous les jours, son regard. Froid, émouvant ou inquiet, je le connais par cœur. Je la connais par cœur.

Derrière ses verres, je le sais, elle a toujours ce même regard, celui qui ne me surprend plus mais que je redécouvre chaque jour avec autant de passion.

Devant ce regard, il m'arrive de sourire bêtement, comme un adolescent de 15 ans. Encore. Alors que ça fait déjà des années qu'elle est ma femme. La seule, l'unique.

Pourtant, à cet instant, à ce furtif instant, à cette seconde en suspension, ce regard n'est pas celui que j'ai l'habitude de voir. C'est un regard lointain qui renferme une certaine solitude, une nostalgie dont je suis l'unique centre d'intérêt, la seule solution.

Ever n'est pas douée pour les mots, je l'ai toujours su. Elle ne parle pas, elle hurle. Elle ne demande pas, elle ordonne. Elle ne s'énerve pas, elle frappe.

Alors, ce regard qu'elle m'a lancé l'espace d'un instant en suspension, c'est comme un trésor. Un inestimable trésor. Et c'est à moi qu'elle l'a offert.

À moi et personne d'autre.

Ce regard me surprend. Le temps que je me rende compte qu'il m'était destiné, elle avait déjà détourné la tête. Sa fierté aussi, je la connais par cœur. Et ses silences.

Ses silences qui me laissent le temps de penser. Ce regard. Si doux, si lointain, si familier. Ce regard est plus que tout ce qu'elle a pu m'offrir et bien plus encore.

Ce regard, c'est celui de la femme qui aime, la femme qui m'aime. Et je n'ai pas honte d'utiliser ce verbe si enfantin et niais. Aimer. Dans ce regard, c'était plus que ça.

Et malgré mon idiotie, mes sales manies, mes tics de langages et mes faiblesses, elle m'offre ce regard, si emprunt de tendresse et de sentiments.

J'aurais aimé la regarder ainsi, moi aussi. De ce regard plein de passion et de patience, de toutes les choses que nous avons construites ensemble, des souvenirs passés et de ceux à venir. J'aurais aimé la couvrir d'amour par mon regard. Mais, je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté. Elle aurait dit que je ressemble à un petit animal ou à un gamin. Ça m'aurait fait sourire parce que je sais qu'au fond, ça l'aurait comblée de bonheur. Mais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui rendre ce regard. Je n'ai tout simplement pas pu.

C'est un truc de femme, le regard qui vous fait fondre. C'est le truc d'Ever, ce regard qui m'a fait fondre. C'était il y a longtemps. Et là, à l'instant.

Sa déclaration flotte dans le vide, comme l'odeur de son parfum ou de ses crêpes à la fleur d'oranger, comme ses intonations rudes ou ses mots doux susurrés.

Je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, que ce regard lui a échappé. L'espace d'un instant, un furtif instant, une seconde en suspension, elle était redevenue celle d'avant.

Avant la routine, avant l'usure, avant les baisers furtifs et les câlins systématiques. L'Ever d'avant qui, au bout du compte, est toujours là mais, un peu plus loin.

Elle aurait pu ajouter à ce regard n'importe qu'elle phrase, je n'aurais rien écouté. "Sors la poubelle", "Regarde où tu mets les pieds", "Fais gaffe à ma statuette", "Regarde, j'ai fait des crêpes", "Il pleut aujourd'hui", "J'ai terriblement mal à la tête", "J'ai encore oublié mes clés"…

J'm'en fiche pas mal, Ever. Je t'aime.

Elle aurait soupiré "Eeeeelf…" en exagérant bien sur la première sonorité de mon prénom et en laissant traîner les trois points de suspension, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et soufflant par le nez en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

Mais elle n'a rien dit. Peut-être un haussement dans le coin de ses lèvres. C'est tout. Moi, ça me suffit. Juste ce regard. Ce regard, elle et moi.

Je me fiche bien de savoir s'il a été donné à un autre. À cet instant, il n'est qu'à moi. Je crois que les hommes deviennent égoïstes en vieillissant… quand ils ne le sont pas avant.

Ever dirait que j'ai toujours été égoïste. Et je crois bien que je ne la contredirai pas. Avec ce regard, impossible de dire non à quoi que ce soit.

Et je me fiche bien qu'on pense que je suis un idiot, un romantique, un infatigable rêveur, amoureux d'une femme exécrable. Ceux qui disent ça ne la connaissent pas vraiment.

Je soupire. Ce regard n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir, pourtant ancré dans ma poitrine à tout jamais. Ce regard, on compte ses apparitions sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Ce regard est sans sous-entendus. Il est naturel, spontané. Il est vrai. Il ne signifie pas que j'ai oublié une date importante ou une chose à faire. Il est là, c'est tout.

Il est là et il n'est déjà plus. Envolé, comme un papillon déployant ses ailes, comme un pétale de cerisier poussé par la brise, comme les fées qui disparaissent dans la nuit.

C'est sans doute parce que j'ai trop souvent oublié des dates importantes ou des choses à faire que ce regard avait disparu, qu'il s'était longuement caché.

Je suis heureux, d'un bonheur sans faille, de savoir que, malgré tout ce temps, il a pu remonter à la surface. Mon Ever est toujours la même. Différente, mais toujours pareille.

Et puis, un détail me frappe. Trop absorbé par ce regard, j'en avais oublié son environnement, son contour, ses limites. Ce regard là n'avait pas de limites…

Un instant, un furtif instant, une seconde en suspension, un regard. Juste un regard, qu'elle me lance par-dessus son épaule.

Ever n'avait pas mis ses lunettes.

* * *

**NdZ** Voilà. C'était un cadeau. Et ça me permet d'amorcer l'idée que je suis certaine qu'Ever sans ses lunettes est tout à fait capable de regarder certaines personnes dans le fond des yeux. Sentiments ? Confiance ? Sérénité ?... Allez savoir... **Noire**, si tu t'arrêtes ici, tu remarqueras ce petit "je"... J'espère qu'il est bien placé.

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


End file.
